


Parent-teacher conferences

by Cutebutpsycho



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Parenthood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-11
Updated: 2014-02-11
Packaged: 2018-01-11 22:31:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1178737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cutebutpsycho/pseuds/Cutebutpsycho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt from Tygermama: John/Mary, after their first parent teacher night, "Well. I think this night sets such a low bar it can only get better from here."</p>
<p>So inaccurate regarding the UK school system it hurts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Parent-teacher conferences

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tygermama](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tygermama/gifts).



For the Watsons, they had lived through so much and seen so many things (most of it occurring in the first year of their marriage), but this? This was a different level of terrifying.

They came home in silence — thankfully little Hannah was already asleep when they arrived home — and they remained in silence after John poured two tumblers of scotch, one of which he passed over to his wife.

They drank the scotch, then Mary poured them another one. 

"Well," Mary said, an impish smile spreading across her face. "I think that this night sets such a low bar that it can only get better from here."

John burst out laughing.

"I can not believe what her teacher told us," he said. "I mean, some of the things were expected — she is smart as a whip, lovely and overall sweet —"

"But the attitude?" Mary laughed. "I can’t believe she attempted to correct her teacher on the textbooks."

John shut his eyes and sighed. “We all know who’s to blame.”

Mary nodded. “Of course he wouldn’t sugarcoat anything when they’re together — he doesn’t believe its necessary.”

"But did he have to teach her how to make those snakes with sugar and baking soda?" John sighed, then sipped his scotch. "I mean, the teacher said it was educational, but the cafeteria had to be aired out for weeks afterwards."

"Oh but what about her getting into a fight with the boys on the playground when she was defending her friends? Sitting on the boy and punching him in the stomach?"

"To be fair, that boy did yell, ‘KILL HER!’"

"They were playing superheros!"

Mary began laughing. “Look at her role models. Look at her parents,” she snorted into her glass. “Of course she would swoop in like her favorite Uncle Sherlock and her parents and take control of the situation.”

"It’s not that funny."

"Oh, it is," Mary reached over and took his hand. "Think of it as blackmail for her future dates."

John finished off his scotch in one swallow, “That’s not going to happen,” he said. “There’s going to be me, you and Uncle Sherlock standing in the way, deducing and threatening that poor person.”

"Oh no," Mary smiled. "It’s much better if you just embarrass her with stories. I’ll trot out the baby pictures and that will be our revenge."

"You are evil you know that?"

"That’s why you married me."


End file.
